Gleoletta
by mileika24
Summary: (GLEE/VIOLETTA/CROSSOVER) Will Shuester hat die Idee mit den New Directions und den Warblers Urlaub in Buenos Aires zu machen. Dort treffen sie auf Violetta & Co. Werden sich alle verstehen? Werden neue Freundschaften geknüpft? Oder wird es nur Zoff zwischen den Jugendlichen geben? Lest, wenn ihr es erfahren möchtet.


_Das ist ein Crossover von zwei meiner Lieblingsserien Glee und Violetta. Violetta ist keine eigene Kategorie hier, deswegen muss ich die Geschichte bei Glee posten. Ich beachte hier nicht die Handlung der Serie oder die Charakterzüge der Charaktere. Es spielt ungefähr Ende zweite Staffel bei Glee und die On-Beat-Schüler gehen noch auf die Musikschule._

 _ **PAARE** : _  
_Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Finchel, Leonetta, Fredmilla, Cami × Broduey, Maxi × Naty, Leon × Lara, Bludmi (Blaine × Ludmilla), Diechel (Diego × Rachel), Puletta (Puck × Violetta)_

* * *

 **KAPITEL 1 : DIE IDEE**

 _In Lima_

 _ **KURT'S SICHT**_

Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag an der McKinley-High. Ich stehe gerade an meinem Spind und packe meine Bücher der letzten Stunden in diesen. Jemand klopft mir auf meine Schulter. Ich erschrecke kurz. Beruhige mich wieder, als ich erkenne, dass es Rachel ist.

„Hi Rachel. Was gibt's?"  
„Ich habe dich so alleine hier gesehen. Da dachte ich mir: Wie wäre es den, wenn wir zusammen zum Chorraum gehen."  
„Klar. Warum nicht?"

Ich schließe meinen Spind und wir beide machen uns auf den Weg zum Chorraum.

„Hast du ihn eigentlich schon die Wahrheit erzählt?"  
„Wem?"  
„Na Blaine."  
„Nein."  
„Warum nicht?  
„Rachel. Weil er es eh nicht erwidert."  
„Das glaubst du."  
„Ich weiß es einfach."  
„Du bist einfach nur feige."  
„Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören."  
„Das tust du doch nicht."  
„Oh doch."  
„Von was redet ihr den?"

Mercedes läuft neben mir. Vorher ist die den bitte gerade gekommen. Gerade war sie jeden Fall noch nicht da.

R(achel): „Ach. Cedes. Kurt ist einfach nur feige Blaine zu sagen, dass er in ihn verliebt ist."  
Mer(cedes): „Du hast es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt?"  
K(urt): „Ich habe es Rachel schon erklärt. Blaine würde meine Gefühle nie erwidern."

Mittlerweile sind wir am Chorraum angekommen. Rachel rennt ohne sich zu verabschieden hinein und ich kann mir denken zu wen sie gerade will: Finn, mein Stiefbruder.

„Die hatte es aber eilig."

Mercedes und ich betreten ebenfalls den Raum und suchen uns zwei Plätze. Ich setze mich seufzend hin und suche kurz Rachel, die gerade mit Finn herumknutscht. Ach. Wie gerne ich mit den beiden tauschen würde, doch leider habe ich noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden. Wobei. Blaine. Nur leider sind wir nur Freunde, denn so wie ich wird er nie fühlen. Alle bis auf Mr. Shue sind schon da. Die ganze New Directions und die Paare um mich herum: Tina und Mike, Sam und Quinn, Puck und Lauren, Santana und Brittany (was ich nur vermute) und natürlich Finchel. Nur Artie, Mercedes und ich sind in keiner Beziehung. Wie wäre es eigentlich, wenn noch einer dazu kommen würde. Vorbei. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Blaine die Warblers je verlassen würde. Mr. Shue betretet den Raum.

„Hallo. Rachel, Finn, wir haben jetzt Untericht. Also auseinander."  
F(inn): „Natürlich Mr. Shue."  
R: „Sie waren wohl nie jung."  
Mr.S(hue): „Doch das war ich. Habe ich nicht irgendwas gesagt?"

Rachel, die auf Finn sitzt, steht auf und macht sich auf den Stuhl daneben Platz.

Mr.S: „Ich muss euch etwas wichtiges sagen."  
R: „Was ist los?"  
Mr.S: „Leider wurde der Nationalswettbewerb abgesagt."  
San(tana): „Wie bitte?"  
Mr.S: „Leider kann ich euch nichts genaueres dazu sagen."  
Mer: „Dann ist das Jahr vorbei."  
Mr.S: „Ich habe mit den Direktor geredet."  
K: „Über was?"  
Mr.S: „Ich habe vor mit euch in den Urlaub zu fahren."  
R: „Wohin geht es den?"  
Mr.S: „Wir haben eine Partnerschule in Buernes Aires."  
T(ina): „Argentinien."  
Art(ie): „Was sollen wir bitte in Argentinien?"  
Mr.S: „Euer Spanisch ein wenig verbessern."  
Pu(ck): „Wann geht es den los?"  
Mr.S: „Schon nächste Woche. Ich brauche nur die Erlaubnis eurer Eltern."  
Lau(ren): „Ich kann leider nicht."  
Pu: „Warum nicht?"  
Lau: „Weil ich aus dem Glee-Club aussteige."

Sie steht auf und verlässt den Chorraum.

Mr.S: „Komisch."  
Q(uinn): „Wie heißt den diese High-School?"  
Mr.S: „On-Beat-Studio. Es ist aber keine High-School, sondern eine Musikschule."  
Q: „Ach so."  
Mr.S: „Und noch etwas muss ich euch sagen. Wir werden nicht alleine nach Buernes Aires fliegen."  
K: „Wer kommt den mit?"  
Mr.S: „Bevor ihr jetzt alle ausrastet, werdet ihr euch Mühe geben mit ihnen auszukommen. Mit uns werden auch die Dalton Academy Warblers nach Argentinien fliegen."

Damit auch Blaine. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt quieken, jedoch würde das komisch für die anderen aussehen. Mein Handy vibriert. Wer schreibt mir den?

Hi. Hat euer Lehrer euch schon erzählt, dass wir nach Argentinien fliegen? B  
Hi. Gerade eben. K  
Ich freue mich so. B  
Ich viel mehr. K

Mer: „Mit wem schreibst du den, Kurt?"  
K: „Niemand besonders."  
Mer: „Sein Name beginnt mit B und hört mit laine auf."  
San: „Der Leadsänger der Warblers."  
K: „Wir sind nur Freunde."  
Pu: „Hoffentlich wird das nicht wieder so ähnlich wie bei Jessie und Rachel."  
K: „Wird es nicht."  
R: „Noch nicht."  
San: „Also spielt er in deiner Liga, Kurt."  
K: „Er ist auch schwul, aber aus uns beiden wird trotzdem nichts."  
R: „Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen."  
Sam: „Halte dich lieber da raus."  
R: „Das werde ich nicht."  
Mr.S: „Lass uns nicht weiter streiten. Kurt darf befreundet sein mit wem er will und wir sollten das akzeptieren."  
San: „Oh nein. Immerhin sind dieses Warblers eingebildene, egoistisc he und reiche Personen."  
K: „Santana, du kennst sie gar nicht."  
San: „Das ist nur meine Meinung und die Mehrheit hier stimmt mir zu."

Alle außer Rachel, Mercedes und ich stimmen Santana's Aussage zu.

Mr.S: „Das kann ja noch gut werden."

 _In Buernes Aires_

 _ **Vilu's Sicht**_

Heute ist ein ganz normaler Tag. Ich steige die Treppen runter in das Erdgeschoss und rieche schon etwas aus der Küche. Olga hat bestimmt wieder ein fabelhaftes Frühstück zubereitet. Ich setze mich an den Esstisch und warte bis der Rest auch kommt.

Ol(ga): „Hallo meine süße. Hast wohl das Essen gerochen?"  
V(ioletta): „Kann sein, aber es riecht fantastisch. Hoffentlich schmeckt es auch so."  
Ang(ie): „Mmhh. Germàn. Riechst du das auch."  
Ger(màn): „Ja Angie."

Angie, meine Tante und Stiefmutter und mein Papa setzen sich an den schon gedeckten Tisch. Sie rechts und er links neben mir.

Ol: „Ich werde dann mal servieren."  
V: „Olga. Frederico fehlt doch noch."  
Fre(derico): „Ich bin da."  
Ol: „Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Er setzt sich gegenüber von Angie hin und Olga serviert das Frühstück: Pfankuchen. Olga ist die beste Köchin der Welt. Die Pfankuchen sind so lecker. Ich könnte mit Sicherheit tausende davon essen.

Ger: „Olga. Die sind köstlich. Ich bin so froh, dass ich sie eingestellt hatte."  
Ol: „Oh danke."  
Ang: „Die sind wirklich lecker."  
V: „Oh ja."  
Fre: „Sie können fantastisch kochen."

Wir essen weiter, bis Angie auf die Uhr schaut und etwas bemerkt.

Ang: „Vilu, Frede, wir müssen los ins Studio."  
Fre: „Ok."

Wir drei stehen auf. Ich umarme kurz meinen Papa, der mir einen Wangenkuss gibt. Dann verabschiedet er sich von Angie mit einem kurzen Kuss. Ich bin so froh, dass sie zueinander gefunden haben.

Ger: „Bis später."  
Fre: „Wir sehen uns."  
Ang: „Bye Schatz."  
V: „Tschüß Papa."

Als wir am Studio ankommen, begrüßt mich mein Freund León mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss. Darüber bin ich auch froh. Ich will mich nie wieder von ihm trennen.

V: "Hallo."  
Le (auf): "Hallo."  
Fran (cisca): "Hallo Vilu."  
Ca (Mila): "Hallo Vilu."  
V: ". Hallo Fran und Cami"

Wir umarmen uns kurz. Frederico versucht derweil mit Ludmilla zu reden, die ihn aber ignoriert. Frede hatte sie nämlich betrogen und irgendwie tut mir Ludmi gerade Leid.

Fre: „Hi Ludmi. Können wir kurz reden?"  
Lud(milla): „Nein. Nur Freunde dürfen mich Ludmi nennen. Für dich. Also Ludmilla."  
Fre: „Also. Können wir jetzt reden?"  
Lud: „Nein. Mit dir will ich nie wieder reden."  
Fre: „Es tut mir Leid."  
Pa(blo): „Ich bitte um Ruhe."

Plötzlich wird es still.

Pa: „Also. Ich muss euch etwas mitteilen. Es ist so, dass wir bald Besuch erwarten."  
V: „Welcher Besuch, bitte?"  
Pa: „Uns werde ein paar Schüler aus zwei unserer Partnerschulen in USA besuchen."  
And(rés): „Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika."  
Pa: „Ja Andrés."  
Lud: „Haben die auch etwas mit Musik zu tun?"  
Pa: „Die Schüler sind in Glee-Clubs."  
Na(talia): „Wann kommen die den genau?"  
Pa: „Irgendwann nächste Woche. Immerhin ist USA nicht gleich um die Ecke. "

Hoffentlich sind diese amerikanischen Schüler nett und warte mal, können sie uns eigentlich verstehen. Immerhin sprechen wir Spanisch und sie Englisch. Aber vielleicht haben sie auch einen Kurs belegt.

P: „Aber ich möchte, dass ihr ein wenig Englisch lernt. Denn auch wenn alle ein wenig Spanisch verstehen, wäre es prima, wenn ihr auch ihre Sprache ein wenig könnt."

* * *

 _Also wie gefällt es euch bis jetzt? Hinterlässt mir doch ein Kommentar, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen._


End file.
